The Bet
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Unable to come up with a summary so you'll just have to R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine and the Xmen just the words below._

_A/N: Sorry about the lack of a summary. Any of those who read & review are welcome to try and cook one up for me._

**The Bet**

"Remind me again. Vhy I must do this?" Kurt asked as he was pulled down the corridor to the danger room by Rogue.

"Because we, or at least I, need to see if you are able to pull off those stunts your friends were so kind enough to show me in their memories" Emma Frost replied as she walked along beside them. She neglected to mention that the memories were from just one person. "Plus the danger room has been modified since you were last here"

Kurt just sighed as he let his sister pull him along. He had barely been back with the team for several days and during that time he had been ribbed by Bobby about his supposed relationship with Wanda and grilled by Hank and Kitty about what it was he was up to since they last saw him and what had happened to Logan when he was kidnapped. The trio had finally reached the entrance to the danger room when Kitty suddenly phased through it right in front of them.

"There you are!" she said when she saw Kurt. "I was beginning to think I was gonna have to come up there and phase you down here myself"

"Yeah raht" Rogue scoffed. "Yah jus' wanted an excuse tah get awah from Bobby ah bet"

Kitty ignored her keeping her attention on Kurt. "You ready to get schooled by a girl?"

"If I remember correctly _Professor Pryde_" Kurt said as he bent down so he was at eye level with the smaller girl. "You vere first to get caught during our last session together"

Rogue and Emma watched with amusement as Kitty tried to stop herself from blushing whilst Kurt was grinning mischievously.

"Alright then _Fuzzy Elf_" at this she could have sworn she heard Emma snort in laughter before covering it by pretending to have a coughing fit. "Let's make a deal. Out of the two of us the one who survives longest gets a kiss from the loser"

"Vas?!" Kurt exclaimed almost taking a step back as if recoiling from an imaginary blow.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked stepping towards him so she was mere inches from his face. "Afraid _Wanda_ might find out you had to _kiss_ another girl?

"Not you as vell!" Kurt sighed; he was still trying to convince Bobby that there was nothing between himself and the Scarlet Witch. He thought that Kitty believed him when she nodded and walked away from his conversation with the Iceman.

"Accept the deal and I'll drop it" Kitty pressed.

"Fine I accept" Kurt surrendered hanging his head. He knew it was pointless to argue with her.

Kitty smiled sweetly at him before phasing back through the door leaving Kurt with Rogue and Emma, who were trying to keep their laughter suppressed after the spectacle they had just witnessed. Kurt just ignored them and went through the door. The moment he did both burst out laughing.

"Fuzzy elf?" Emma asked when she got her breath back.

"Ah wahsn't there when they met but apparently when Kitty first saw Kurt for the first tahme she blurted out that he was a blue fuzzy elf and thah name just stuck" Rogue explained.

"She didn't show me that when I asked her about Kurt" Emma said.

"That remahnds me" Rogue cut in. "Whah did you want to see memories of mah brother?"

"I didn't" Emma answered "After we came back from the ship Kitty fell into a depression because Kurt didn't come with us. I asked what he was like before the explosion and she let me see some memories of him during missions and danger room sessions"

"Well regardless of how or whah, shall we see how this turns out?" asked Rogue asked then went through the door without waiting for an answer.

"If it's regardless then why did you ask?" Emma muttered as she followed.

~#~

When the two reached the danger room's control tower they saw Hank and Ororo at the control panels. Through the glass they saw Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Logan in the middle of the room preparing themselves for the task ahead.

"Okay folks" Hank said over the microphone "I'm sure you know the rules by now. Solo survival training, no helping others last man, or woman, standing wins"

"Hey Beast?" Bobby asked "Can't the winner get a prize?"

"This isn't a competition Popsicle" Logan growled "It's a training session"

"And Kurt's re-initiation test" Kitty added.

"Yeah I know" Bobby explained. "But wouldn't it be better if we had something to motivate us"

"Glad to see something's haven't changed" Kurt mumbled so only Kitty, who was beside him, and Logan, thanks to his enhanced senses, could hear. He remembered Bobby, before the explosion, would always whine that Logan's training sessions had no profit in it other than getting knowledge about how to live longer; do not anger, disobey or ignore the Wolverine.

"Put it this way Bobby" Hank replied "You win then you can boast to all you see that you are _better_ than Logan"

The sudden smile on Bobby's face indicated that he liked the sound of that. The Kurt and Kitty had to work hard to keep their faces straight whilst Logan growled softly.

"Don't vorry Logan" Kurt joked "I von't boast vhen I beat you"

"Another thing that ain't changed" Logan chuckled as he remembered all of the elf's pranks and jokes. "And who says you'll beat me?"

"Who says I'm not gonna school all you men and claim the prize for myself?" Kitty put in as she joined the conversation. All three men turned to her.

"_Us_"

Kitty pouted. "Sexists"

"If you lot are done with the pre-fight banter" Hank said. He and everyone else in the control room were trying to keep their composure. "Then start running for your life"

With that the danger room hummed to life. Logan unsheathed his claws as several robotic arms lunged at him. He swiftly sliced one apart then jumped to the side to avoid the others. Bobby barely managed to ice up before freezing several steel tentacles could wrap around him. Kurt merely teleported out of range of the arms and tentacles whilst kitty ran off in the opposite direction phasing through anything that tried to stop her.

"So Crawler" Bobby called as he created an ice wall to contain several arms. "You gonna tell me what your relationship with the Scarlet Witch is like yet?"

"There isn't von to talk _about_!" Kurt threw back as he threw a severed arm at a laser turret making it blow up.

"Then why did you want her to come here with you?" Kitty asked as she ran by, a tentacle following close behind her.

"I thought that I could show her vhat it's like vith the rest of us" Kurt replied before ducking an ice shard that went wide. "Plus I vanted to see if _Casanova_ vould have the courage to flirt vith her"

"Casa-who?" Bobby asked.

"He means you kid" Logan said as he dived out the way of a wrecking ball before looking pointedly at Kurt. "What about that kiss then?"

"It vas _her_ that kissed _me_ on the _cheek_" Kurt said sounding like he was growing tired of the conversation.

"You mean you two didn't _French_?" Bobby said stopping to look at Kurt who was currently back flipping out of the way of laser fire. He regretted it when he got sent across the room by a robotic arm putting him out of the competition.

"Iceman is eliminated" they heard Hank say over the loudspeaker.

Kitty celebrated by doing several flips and cartwheels through laser turrets making them short out.

"Show off" Kurt called out to her. Kitty just pointed to his left. Turning Kurt's eyes widened as he saw what looked like a multi-harpoon gun aimed at him. "Oh _gott_"

The next second Kurt was twisting, flipping, somersaulting and teleporting to avoid the sudden spear shower he was experiencing landing gracefully on all fours as the last one pierced the wall behind him.

"You were saying?" Kitty cheerfully asked the slightly panting Nightcrawler.

"Vatch your back" he replied as he moved out a laser turrets line of sight.

Kitty blinked twice before turning round to see a wrecking ball coming at her. She barely had time to phase before it went through her and collided with an unsuspecting Logan sending him flying and out of the competition.

"That's the second time she's done that to me now" Logan mumbled as he picked himself up hearing his bones pop back into place whilst Hank announced Logan's elimination over the loudspeaker.

"Looks like it's just you and me _Fuzzy Elf_" Kitty called over to her remaining competitor.

"Wunderbar" Kurt said as he jumped out the way of an incoming spear letting it impale the ground where he was.

"Don't forget about her deal now"

"Ja ja. That reminds me though" Kurt said as he avoided another arm. "Vhat did you mean vhen you said I had to kiss another girl?"

"You finally noticed?" she joked before screaming as she was hoisted into the air by her leg.

"Shadowcat is eliminated, Nightcrawler wins!" came Hank's voice.

Kurt bowed to his audience in the control room. "Danke, danke. I'll be in my room if you need me" With that he teleported to his room intent with having a hot shower to get rid of the sweat covering his fur.

~#~

Kurt sighed as he lay on his bed clad in just a pair of track pants letting the cool breeze from the window blow over him. He was half expecting Bobby or Kitty to barge into the room suddenly and demand a rematch knowing that Logan would just ask for an early sparring session in the danger room seeing as the two of them normally rose with the sun.

"Hey Kurt" Kitty said as she phased through the door only to freeze when she saw Kurt's naked upper body a deep blush appearing on her face. She had seen Kurt shirtless before but that had been over a year ago and he was not as fit as now as she looked on.

"And this is vhy we _knock_ on doors and _vait_ 'til the rooms owner _says enter_ before coming in" Kurt joked as he stood up and went to grab a shirt only to be stopped by Kitty wrapping her arms around his waist. "Vas?"

"Don't bother" Kitty whispered before pushing Kurt and herself onto the bed. "It makes my end of the deal a lot better"

"Y-you don't have to" Kurt stammered clearly nervous at the extremely close contact, his face gaining a faint purple blush.

"We're both Xmen of our word aren't we?" Kitty asked but did not wait for an answer instead taking his lips with her own. Kurt replied by putting his arms around her knowing that it was pointless to argue but wonderful to continue.


End file.
